Padre e hija descarriados
by Detective Diego
Summary: En este fic, yo, Detective Diego, relato una de las noches más extrañas de la vida de Kogoro.


_Aquí Detective Diego presentando su primer fic._

_El gran anime que es Detective Conan no me pertenece a mi (y menos mal que es así porque no sabría como continuarlo). Gosho Aoyama es su dueño con mucho trabajo por delante._

* * *

La noche empezaba a caer sobre el barrio llamado Beika.

En la casa en la que vivía el famoso detective durmiente, su hija Ran empezaba a preparar la cena después de que su padre y su hermanito Conan se encargaran de un caso con cadáveres desmenbrados.

En esa noche el hombre se dirigió a la cocina para buscar su típica lata de cerveza que al final siempre se acababa convirtiendo en más de un pack de 6 para encontrarse con que no quedaban. Supuso que Ran se habría despistado a la hora de comprarlas, no le dio mucha importancia.

— Ran, me voy al bar —dijó.

Ella, que estaba preparando la cena, golpeó la cacerola con una cuchara y le miró mal.

— A empinar el codo ¿no?

Kogoro se puso nervioso "Piensa Kogoro ¡Piensa!"

— No, mujer, no. Solo voy a ver a un viejo amigo.

Muy cierto, tenía que ver al alcohol.

Después de una pequeña bronca con su hija karateka al final logró irse al bar. Ventajas de ser el padre.

En cuanto llegó al bar de debajo de la agencia de detectives pidió una cerveza y antes de que se la dieran se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

Sonoko también estaba ahí.

— ¡Hooola, detective Mouri! —canturreó la chica en cuanto lo vio.

Se notaba que estaba borracha. Muy borracha.

"¡Mierda!" pensó Kogoro "Si avisa a Ran estoy muerto."

Mientras, en la casa horas después, en la madrugada.

Ran estaba muy preocupada. Era mucho más tarde de lo que su padre solía tardar.

Se fue a la estancia en la que Conan dormía en futones.

— Conan, ¿estás aun despierto? —susurró.

Al no recibir respuesta se acercó a él y lo zarandeo.

— Umm... —gemio él despertandose— Buenos, Ran.

— No es de día —le corrigió— ¿crees que papá estará en el bar aun?

— Es posible...

Muy tierno, con su vocecilla de niño. Pero en su mente de chico de diecisiete años pensaba: "Seguro, ese borracho irá ya por la centésima cerveza de la noche"

— Voy a por él. Gracias Conan.

— Dale un par de tortazos de mi parte —pidió a punto de dormirse de nuevo.

Mientras Ran salía del piso, Kogoro entraba a un taxi para ir a un hotel. ¡Se estaba follando a Sonoko!

Cuando llegó al bar se llevó una decepción. El que estaba en la barra era un camarero nuevo. Gay y grosero. Siempre sacaba lo peor de Ran. Se llevaban fatal.

Después de preguntar a los clientes si habían visto a Kogoro averiguó que había estado tanteando con una mujer (eso la enfado mucho) y que se la habían llevado a un hotel (eso ya ni te cuento). El que estaba a una manzana de distancia. Un cuchitril barato.

— Camarero, llámeme a un taxi —pidió— ¡y de paso un cubata bien cargado!

Lo iba a necesitar.

El tipo lo hizo pero, como ya dijé, odiaba a Ran y le deseaba lo peor. Así que le hechó "algo" al cubata.

Dos minutos después.

— Tome el cubata y el taxi viene en un momento.

Ella se lo bebió de un solo trago, tosiendo después, y salió a la calle para meterse en el taxi. Sin pagar.

— ¡Eh, puta! ¡Vuelve aquí y pagame so zorra! —decía el camarero.

— ¡Que te den por el culo, maricon sopla pollas de mierda! —y le escupió en la cara antes de largarse.

— ¡Serás puta! —dijó el camarero gay.

— ¡Qué te den! —dijó Ran alejándose en taxi.

Cuando llegó al hotel estaba super enfadada.

— ¿Cuál es la habitación de Kogoro Mouri?

— En la habitación 69 A

Joder, a subir escaleras.

— Me puede dejar la copia. Soy su hija.

—Vale —accedió la mujer del mostrador—, pero vino con otra chica. Creo que era una prostituta.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó Ran cogiendo las llaves y llendose.

"A este cabronazo de padre lo voy a matar. Le voy a cortar los huevos y voy a hacer una tortilla con ellos... ¡y luego haré que se la coma!"

Cuando subió al piso 69 (sí, va con doble sentido) y después de empezar a sentirse un poco mal por lo que tenía el cubata escuchó:

— Ohh ohh ooooohhhhh si oh si Kogoro siiiiiii

Parecía la voz de Sonoko, pero no, no podía ser.

"Mi padre con una puta... No me sorprende, así se separó mamá de él... Se tiraba a lo primero que pasaba por delante... Aunque mamá es un poco fea... ¡Bueno! Meto la llave y entro."

Y lo hizo.

Cuando entró se llevó un susto de muerte.

¡Sonoko estaba acostandose con Shinichi...! al menos en su cabeza. Y es que ese "algo" que el camarero le había hechado en la bebida le producía tal alucinación que confundía a su padre con Shinichi.

— Puedo explicártelo, Ran —dijó "Shinichi".

— Aah, siii y ¿cómo? —ya había surtido efecto. Estaba borracha.

Y ahora ¿qué pasará?

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo._

_Para que la historia avance (y de paso para que me tome más enserio a la detective Sera) dejen review y ya si eso lo que surja._

**D. D se despide: ¡Paz!**


End file.
